User talk:Aggelakis
=2009= Welcome Hi, welcome to Restaurant City Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Exterior decorations page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 04:25, November 9, 2009 =2010= Aggelakis Breaking news! 75.154.105.23 has vandalised the wiki and I reverted it. Please take care of him! Jeffwang16 22:43, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Aggelakis can I become an admin? Hey Aggie if you are okay with Aggie, may I please become an admin? I have edited pages to make them better, created the page "Maggie", and reverted unuseful items. I am starting the RC Wiki Create-an-Account campaign because it ruins everything! I.P. adresses don't help us! If you think no, I am okay. I'll keep on editing if you need to. :*Edits by IP addresses do not ruin anything. Edits by IP addresses definitely do help us, since this wiki cannot be kept up by the few active users there are. Just because they're not logged in doesn't mean their edits are worth less than users logged in. Undoing an IP-based edit and attributing them to your own contribution history is misleading. I don't condone that. :*When you have more editing experience under your belt, showing your knowledge of the netiquette of wikis, I'm more than willing to bring you on as an admin. :*Please remember to sign talk page edits with four tildes (~~~~), so that you leave a timestamp and an easy way to get back to your user page (and thus your talk page). :Thanks! ~ 05:45, March 26, 2010 (UTC) This rocks! Thanks for doing it! Gil (talk) 08:18, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. :) Still have more projects to finish! I am obsessed with this game... :p Aggelakis 07:59, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Admin/bureaucrat Have you thought about getting those user rights? This project should have an active 'crat/admin and you look like an excellent candidate. Gr-of-Wa 00:20, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :I'd be interested. I think I'll put a word in. I'm already an admin of another wiki (not on Wikia), have been for a couple years now, so I have experience. Not that this wiki needs much adminning. :) Aggelakis 19:42, November 29, 2009 (UTC) : Merry X-mas, this is Nic from Wikia Gaming and I noticed that forever ago they asked you to become an admin. I noticed though they never gave you actual admin rights. If you are still interested, let me know. Also, sometime next week this Wiki will be getting an new skin/main page. So look forward to that. - Wagnike2 15:43, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :* You should have admin rights, as far as what we are cooking - probably something similar to the layout on the YoVille Wiki, maybe a little different, but it should be pretty cool. It will at least be less plain than what's going on now. :-) - Wagnike2 17:48, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Images I am SOOOOOO bad at using Wikis. I never really figured out how to function in them. I'm glad the 30x30s helped. I'm looking for the 75x75s now. I'm not really certain where they came from. It looks like they came from the free ingredient screen that comes up when you enter the restaurant or get a quiz right. Trying to get those might be a little harder, but I'll keep looking. I've taught my family how to use the print screen to get an image and I'll send them a note telling them which ingredients I'm specifically looking for. If worse comes to worse, I'll see what I can do from my inventory. There are boxes and names and such that screw up the image, but I'll do the best I can. Hey, thanks for being around to get the new things people offer up for the wiki. I was going to add in the ingredients for some of the recipes on that same chart where the 30x30s were, but I couldn't understand the style sheet code at all and I didn't want to screw it up. LOL! Thanks again. :D :* The issue with the images that aren't displaying is the fact that the images are smaller than their original version. The server mis-interprets which image to use sometimes and has difficulty deciding which one to use. This can usually by solved by increasing the size of the image to something closer to the original image. Sometimes just increasing things by 1 pixel can work, sometimes it needs to be more, just play around and you should find a solution that works for you. Hope this helps your image woes. - Wagnike2 21:50, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Garden Plots I'm new to this wikia and see it's still growing. The page reflects you were one of the last to update the Garden Plots page (I can't figure out where it says who started it.) I was wondering if you knew anything about the new plants available in the garden. I haven't managed to grow either of them yet, but have seen them in other people's plots. I tried to load the 2 I've seen a lot of. Perhaps you can take a look at them. I don't know how you take the white background pictures of the ingredients or plots. If I did I would try to load and update the pages for ingredients as much as I could. Keep up the good work. --DayWriter 03:58, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Plant 1 is actually sugar. Plant 2 is Coffee Beans. The image of the final stages is incorrect (sugar and coffee beans shown are actually mid-stage, not final stage), and I am not a good enough Photoshop wizard to create a better page. ~ 06:31, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you. I guess I was hoping to find some of the new ingredients (specifically oranges) could be grown since they haven't appeared in the regular market yet. I know raisins can be found through the Food King, but I'm still trying to figure out where to get oranges without paying with PlayFish Cash. Thanks for keeping tabs on the wiki and continuing to update. Your photoshop work looks fine to me. --DayWriter 10:02, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::From what I understand, there is no way to get oranges other than through Playfish cash, as a daily random (I got one this way), a food quiz reward, or on the ingredient market (which like you said, hasn't been on there yet). :::Also, note I didn't create the "stages" image on Garden Plots, that was DSA leo. All of the images I've made don't have any whitespace :D They're just crops of screenshots. ::: ~ 06:42, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Ok I signed in now, ok? also, i did see a lvl 78 restaurant before on a random street... =2013= Playfish Could we please list w:Template:Playfish on the homepage? +Y 19:44, June 26, 2013 (UTC)